KOKORO
by UraHime Hikaru
Summary: Sasuke membuat robot bernama Naruto untuk selalu menemaninya. Hanya saja, Sasuke tak pernah terpikir dia akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Sampai Sasuke meninggal, dia tak pernah memberi tahu perasaannya.. SasuNaru! BL! Hime's second fic.Don't like,don't read


Sasuke melihat hasil karyanya dengan puas. Dijauhkannya badannya untuk melihat karyanya secara keseluruhan. Tersenyum bangga, dia mendekati layar komputer di sampingnya dan kembali mengutak-utiknya.

**INSTALL? **

**YES**

**INSTALLING PROCESS.. PLEASE WAIT..**

Sasuke menatap karyanya kembali, berharap semoga dia tidak membuat kesalahan. Salah perhitungan sedikit saja akan merusak segalanya.

**PROGRAM COMPLETED**

Sasuke bangun dari kursinya. Didekatinya ranjang pasien yang penuh kabel tersambung ke berbagai arah. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris mata safir cantik yang telah dipilih dengan hati-hati olehnya.

Sosok itu bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang.

"Pagi" Sasuke menyapa.

"Selamat pagi" sosok itu menyahut.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" pemuda raven itu bertanya kembali.

"Anda adalah profesorku"

"Apa sistemnya bekerja dengan baik?"

"Tidak ada masalah"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah, mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Naruto. Kau mengerti?"

"Diterima"

**Himano Hime presented**

**A SasuNaru fanfict**

**KOKORO**

**-lullaby from heart-**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, a little bit SaiSaku**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, Chara Death, a bit Gajeness**

**Hope you enjoy it~^^**

**A/N:Special thanx to: hachii, uzumaki-yagami, Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie, ttix lone cone bebe, Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck, and IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki **

Suasana kelas X5 tampak gaduh. Bisik-bisik terdengar di sana-sini sejak sang guru mengumumkan kabar akan kedatangan murid baru. Setelah sang guru memberi isyarat, Sasuke masuk dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Sekejap itu pula, kelas hening.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri kalian ya" Kurenai, sang guru, tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke tanpa merubah emosinya sama sekali. Hampir seluruh gadis di kelas berbisik-bisik dengan wajah kagum melihat ketampanan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Naruto. Yoroshiku ne, minna-san!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, wajah manis dan tubuh mungilnya terlihat kontras dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi, ia pun sukses merebut perhatian murid, terutama para siswanya.

Sasuke mendecih di dalam hati ketika menyadari beberapa siswa wajahnya memerah melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Pertanyaan bisa kalian ajukan saat istirahat nanti. Sasuke, kau duduk di sebelah Sakura, dan Naruto, kau duduk bersama Sai ya." baik Sakura atau Sai menampakkan ekspresi seakan mereka orang paling beruntung di dunia sedangkan yang lainnya melihat mereka dengan iri.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki, bermaksud menghampiri kursi kosong di samping pemuda pucat berambut hitam di baris kedua ketika Sasuke menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu" Sasuke menatap Kurenai tajam "maaf, tapi aku hanya akan duduk bersama sepupuku."

Kurenai tampak bingung, tapi belum sempat dia mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Naruto ke arah kursi Sai.

"Minggir" perintah Sasuke dengan dingin. Sai mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Sai ikut berdiri dan berikutnya mereka berdua saling melempar deathglare. Sai jelas tidak terima diusir oleh si murid baru sedangkan Sasuke, terbiasa egois sejak kecil dan merasa semua orang harus menurutinya.

Naruto, yang berada di antara mereka, bingung. Seisi kelas pun tampak cemas mereka akan bertengkar.

"E-eto!" Sasuke, Sai, dan seisi kelas sekarang menatap Naruto. "Sai-san, eto.. bisakah kau memberikan tempatmu untuk Sasuke? Aku ingin duduk bersama sepupuku. Kumohon.." pemuda pirang itu mengatupkan tangannya dan memasang wajah super imut. Sai merasa darahnya naik ke kepala, kulit pucatnya berubah warna merah.

"Em.. baiklah, kalau Naru-chan ingin begitu.." dengan setengah hati, Sai mengambil tasnya dan duduk di samping Sakura–yang kelihatan sama kecewanya– sambil menyempatkan men-deathglare Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, duduk, dan menarik Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya. Naruto menampakkan wajah tidak enak hati, seakan meminta maaf atas keegoisan Sasuke.

Kurenai menghela nafas. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini.."

**-ooOoo-**

Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan, memandang Naruto yang sedang asyik mencatat rumus di bukunya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya apakah keputusannya sudah tepat.

Sasuke ingat ketika Naruto baru aktif, Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan emosi. Mata safirnya pun belum 'hidup' seperti sekarang.

Sasuke memutar otaknya berhari-hari. Ia tahu ia telah melewatkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. Butuh waktu seminggu untuk ia menyadarinya.

**-ooOoo-**

**KOKORO is a program that will run on for eternity.**

**Except there is one condition to load.**

**If it were not (based) on what is called 'INOCHI', finite base**

**Seems it is not allowed to run**

**-ooOoo-**

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak. Di depannya, guru Fisika bernama Shizune itu berkacak pinggang. Perhatian sekelas terpusat padanya dan Naruto memberikan tatapan khawatir. Wajahnya seakan berkata _"Ada apa? Kau tak apa-apa?"_

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan _"Tidak ada apa-apa". _Naruto mengerti bahasa tubuhnya–entah bagaimana, Sasuke tak punya ide bagaimana Naruto memiliki kemampuan macam itu–

"Apa kau melamun, Sasuke?" Shizune-sensei mendekati meja mereka.

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu, maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal di papan tulis" Sasuke mendesah, berdiri dari bangkunya dan maju ke papan tulis.

Jari-jarinya menulis dengan lincah, sekali dua kali menambahkan rumus pendukung–yang semestinya baru dipelajari di universitas– dan akhirnya, menyelesaikan soal penyelesaian antara teori gelombang Christian Huygens dan teori emisi Newton. Seluruh kelas menatapnya takjub kecuali Naruto, yang sudah sering melihat Sasuke menulis rumus berlembar-lembar.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan kagum di sekitarnya, Sasuke duduk kembali di tempatnya.

**-ooOoo-**

"Pelajaran selanjutnya musik-ttebayo!"

Naruto berseru riang ketika Sasuke bertanya pelajaran berikutnya. Walaupun orang-orang menatap Sasuke seakan Sasuke memanfaatkan Naruto, menyuruh-nyuruhnya, atau entah apa, Naruto tidak pernah keberatan. Sasuke adalah masternya, pemiliknya, profesornya, orang yang menciptakannya. Sudah sewajarnya Naruto melayaninya.

Sejak Naruto diaktifkan, ia melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah, bahkan berinisiatif membaca buku resep-resep masakan, dan melaksanakan segala perintah Sasuke. Sejak awal, Sasuke tak pernah berniat menjadikan Naruto robot semacam itu. Tujuan dibuatnya Naruto hanyalah untuk menemani Sasuke, selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Mereka pindah ke ruang musik. Ruangan itu luas, dengan tempat duduk berundak-undak dan panggung di pusatnya, yang sekarang tertutup tirai merah. Ruang musik disebut juga ruang konser karena memang ruangannya hampir sama dengan gedung konser. Konoha International High School terkenal karena prestasi musiknya sehingga mereka tidak segan mengeluarkan biaya besar untuk gedung ini dan fasilitas alat musik lengkap.

Begitu semua murid sudah duduk, lampu dimatikan dan sebagai gantinya, panggung terang benderang. Tirai terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berambut putih keperakan dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja, sweater coklat, dan celana khaki sewarna. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buku bersampul oranye dan alih-alih menatap muridnya, guru itu menatap bukunya.

Pria itu berdehem, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman"

"Good afternoon, sir" jawaban dari para siswa menggema di ruangan itu. Pria itu tersenyum, atau mungkin ia tersenyum karena separuh wajahnya tidak terlihat.

'_Namanya Hatake Kakashi.'_, Naruto melihat jadwal pelajarannya. Ketika itu, tatapan Kakashi-sensei jatuh pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ah, kalian pasti Sasuke dan Naruto Uchiha kan?" Kakashi-sensei mengambil kertas yang diletakkan di atas piano.

"Uchiha Naruto. Kudengar nilai musikmu di sekolah yang dulu cukup bagus? Mungkin kau bisa turun ke bawah dan memainkan sebuah lagu?"

Naruto tersentak kecil. Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Tentu saja, ini adalah sekolah pertama Naruto. Bahkan Sasuke pun sudah lama meninggalkan sekolah umum karena levelnya yang berbeda, jadi Sasuke harus membuat data-data palsu untuk mereka berdua.

Kakashi masih menunggu Naruto. Naruto masih menatap Sasuke, menunggu jawaban. Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Dengan canggung, Naruto turun ke panggung dan duduk di kursi di depan piano.

Oh iya, satu lagi tujuan dibuatnya Naruto..

Perlahan, Naruto menekan tuts yang berbaris rapi satu per satu, dari ujung ke ujung. Kakashi melihat dengan pandangan heran di samping piano. Menghela nafas, Naruto menekan tuts-tuts terpilih, menghasilkan nada-nada lembut dan setelah beberapa nada, ia mulai bernyanyi

The wind's voice tells me of winter

My body shivers as I listen

You're right next to me

Your breath seems white and cold

Life has withered away, too, this year

Before long, I've grown impatient for spring's arrival

While listening to the chains of life

Continuing to bud in the light

My fate continues to rot away

I understand, but I remain strong

I want to breath, I want to sing

It would be good if I can leave something behind

That says I have lived..

A proof of life

Semua orang terhenyak mendengar nyanyian Naruto. Suaranya lembut tapi jelas, bergaung di ruangan itu. Bahkan Kakashi-sensei pun seperti melupakan bukunya dan fokus mendengarkan Naruto.

Di kursi penonton, Sasuke tersenyum puas. Tadi dia memang menyuruh Naruto ke bawah untuk mengecek apakah programnya berhasil. Awalnya, ia agak khawatir juga karena Naruto belum pernah menyentuh piano sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata, cukup dengan mendengarkan nada dari tuts-tuts itu, Naruto sudah bisa menguasainya dalam sekejap.

Benar, satu tujuan lagi Naruto dibuat adalah untuk bernyanyi. Dan Sasuke tahu ia telah berhasil.

Tepuk tangan bergema sampai ke langit-langit ruang musik. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Baginya, senyuman kecil yang diperlihatkan Sasuke dari kursi penonton sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sasuke sendiri, membuat catatan dalam hati untuk membelikan Naruto alat-alat musik sepulang sekolah.

**-ooOoo-**

BUAGH!

Sasuke terpental, punggungnya menubruk tembok dengan keras. Pipinya berdenyut akibat pukulan. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia meringis.

"Huh! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto mau dekat dengan orang lemah sepertimu!" Suigetsu mendekati Sasuke dan mulai menendangi perutnya. Ditariknya bagian depan kemeja Sasuke.

"Bukannya karena mereka sepupu?" Kabuto berujar sinis sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Benar juga ya.." Suigetsu melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan Sasuke jatuh berdebum di tanah. Sasuke terbatuk, mulutnya serasa penuh darah.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Nagato?" Nagato mendekati Sasuke yang sudah babak belur.

"Mungkin sudah cukup" sebelum pergi, Nagato mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya tepat di sebelah telinga Sasuke. "Tapi kau harus ingat, jangan menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto seenaknya lagi atau kami akan kembali", desisnya mengancam.

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka pergi, Naruto menemukan Sasuke sambil membawakan tas mereka berdua.

"Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau babak belur begini?" tanya Naruto dengan panik. Matanya menyisir luka-luka Sasuke. Sasuke meringis ketika tangan Naruto mengusap pipi lebamnya.

Naruto berniat menyingkirkan tangannya ketika tangan Sasuke meraih tangannya dan membuatnya tetap di tempat.

Sasuke menikmati sentuhan lembut Naruto sekalipun sentuhan itu menyakitkan.

**-ooOoo-**

Sudah bertahun-tahun lewat semenjak hari itu.

Sasuke semakin tumbuh dewasa tapi Naruto tidak. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Sasuke dan Naruto terus berganti-ganti tempat tinggal dan status. Sasuke pertama kali menciptakan Naruto sebagai sosok seumuran dengannya, memberinya status sebagai sepupu. Selanjutnya kakak sepupu, dan status mereka kini: ayah dan anak.

Naruto diciptakan untuk Sasuke. Dia pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke. Lain halnya Sasuke, dia merasa dia tak butuh orang lain selain Naruto. Mereka hidup berdua bertahun-tahun dan merasa nyaman dengan itu walau Sasuke sering merasa miris mengingat statusnya sekarang. Mengaku sebagai ayah dari orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke sering bertanya-tanya apakah ini benar. Dia tidak seharusnya mencintai sebuah robot, program buatannya sendiri. Banyak orang jatuh cinta pada Naruto, yang sebetulnya juga mengagetkan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingat menciptakan Naruto dengan feromon sekuat ini. Cukup kuat untuk menjebak dirinya.

Dia pernah beberapa kali mencium Naruto atau meminta Naruto menemaninya tidur, Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia selalu menampilkan senyuman manisnya, senyuman yang memiliki efek serupa candu bagi Sasuke.

Usia Sasuke tahun ini, 38 tahun. Usia Naruto juga semestinya ikut bertambah, tapi tak ada perubahan berarti pada wajahnya.

Sasuke menenggak obat yang sudah disediakan Naruto untuknya. Sasuke tahu, umurnya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Sejak masih kecil, tubuhnya memang sering sakit-sakitan. Sejujurnya, dia malah heran dia masih bisa bertahan selama ini.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil pemuda pirang itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke mendengar bunyi gesekan biola dari lantai dari lantai atas. Mendesah pelan, ia berjalan menaiki tangga.

Naruto menyentuh biolanya. Ia diam sebentar, lalu meletakkan biola itu di bahunya dan menggunakan dagunya untuk menahan ujungnya. Busur di tangan kanannya mulai bergerak maju mundur, sementara jemari tangan kirinya menekan senar. Jari-jari itu berpindah dengan cepat seiring tempo lagu, semakin mendekati klimaks Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.

TEK.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap jari-jarinya. Mereka berhenti. Otomatis, busur di tangan kanannya pun ikut berhenti. Naruto tahu, kalau gerak busur itu diteruskan hanya akan menghasilkan suara menyayat. Dipandanginya tangannya dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" Naruto segera berbalik untuk mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu. Digerakkannya lagi jarinya. Berhasil.

"Tidak.. mungkin hanya perasaanku.." Naruto meletakkan biola dan busurnya dengan hati-hati di atas meja.

"Apa kau sudah minum obatmu?" Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto mengernyit. Kepalanya serasa berdesing. Ditekannya pelipis dengan jari.

Sasuke melihat perilaku Naruto yang aneh. "Hei, kau kenap–"

BRUGH.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Naruto ambruk ke lantai. Dengan panik, Sasuke menyambar tubuh Naruto.

"Hei, Naru-kau kenapa?" Naruto tidak menjawab. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke laboratorium bawah tanah. Meletakkan tubuh itu di ranjang pasien, memasangkan kabel-kabel, dan mengaktifkan komputernya.

**KOKORO DAMAGE DETECTED**

**SYSTEM WILL SHUT DOWN**

Sasuke menatap komputernya tidak percaya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, dia hampir melupakan bahwa KOKORO tidak dapat tersinkronisasi sempurna dengan kehidupan buatannya. Sekarang, ia harus melakukan sesuatu atau Naruto akan mati.

**SCAN STARTED..**

**SEARCH FOR THE CENTER OF DAMAGE?**

**YES**

Ribuan data membanjiri layar, jemari Sasuke mengetik secepat mungkin, memilah-milah data dan menemukan bahwa KOKORO mengalami kerusakan terparah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke memberikan instruksi lainnya.

**UNINSTALL KOKORO PROGRAM**

**ARE YOU SURE?**

**YES**

Sasuke menunggu hampir putus asa pada bar di depannya.

**UNINSTALL SUCCESS**

**RESTART PROGRAM..PLEASE WAIT..**

Sudah selesai. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangannya. Memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto yang terbaring. Merasa lelah, Sasuke tertidur. Naruto toh, tidak akan bangun sampai besok..

**-ooOoo-**

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah si pemuda pirang, duduk di sisi ranjang dengan tatapan tertuju padanya. _Berapa lama ia di posisi itu, memperhatikanku?_ Batin Sasuke.

"Pagi" Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"Selamat pagi" sosok di depannya membalas sapaannya.

"Apa..kau tahu siapa aku?" menelan ludah, Sasuke ingat ketika ia menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Anda adalah profesorku" jawaban yang diterimanya, sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini, jawaban itu membuat dada Sasuke sakit.

Naruto yang dikenalnya bertahun-tahun sudah mati. Yang berada di depannya tak lebih adalah benda mati. Sama sekali bukan orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya memandang ke lantai, tak ingin menatap mata kosong Naruto. Naruto menarik jas Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendongak.

"Kenapa anda menangis?"

**-ooOoo-**

Naruto meletakkan bunga anemone ke dalam vas di atas meja. Di sampingnya, Sasuke terbaring lemah. Kulitnya tampak jauh lebih pucat dan tidak bercahaya. Beratnya sudah banyak berkurang dalam waktu beberapa hari terakhir. Di sekitar matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang jelas, bibirnya kering, pipinya tirus. Tabung infus tersambung melalui kabel ke tangannya.

"Naruto.." bibir Sasuke bergetar pelan. Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku.. akan tidur.. maukah kau menyanyikan lullaby untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum kecut melihat tidak adanya ekspresi di wajah Naruto. Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto yang dulu kalau dia ada di sini?

"_Kau bicara apa sih, teme? Aku pasti akan merawatmu hingga sembuh! Jangan bicara seakan mau mati! Lagipula memang kau anak kecil? Minta dinyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur segala!"_

Lalu Naruto akan mengerucutkan bibir merahnya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Tapi itu Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang sudah mati. Dan Sasuke tahu, dia sendirilah yang membunuhnya.

It's become dark outside, so I'll keep you here

Lay on your warm bed, I'm here next to you

I will pray for your nice dream

You just here and stay

I promise, when you open your eyes tomorrow,

The sun will rise the dark had gone

I'm singing the lullaby

You just here and stay on your warm bed

Tomorrow will be wonderful, believe it

But now, you stay here and listening my lullaby

Good night

Naruto terus menyanyikan lullaby. Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah, ia hampir menutup matanya ketika mendengar suara Naruto bergetar. Tangan Naruto merayap ke tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Tangan itu hangat. Sesuatu menetes ke tangan Sasuke. Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Sasuke tidak ingat tetes-tetes berikutnya ketika ia memaksakan diri melihat Naruto.

Air mata Naruto mengaliri kedua pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar. Sasuke menyadari Naruto sudah tidak menyanyikan lullaby lagi. Pikiran Sasuke tidak bekerja lagi, pandangannya mengabur parah. Sekuat tenaga, Sasuke berkonsentrasi pada gerak bibir Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman yang Sasuke cintai. Tatapan yang Sasuke rindukan.

'_Terima kasih. Karena telah melahirkanku di dunia ini._

_Terima kasih. Untuk waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama_

_Terima kasih. Atas segala sesuatu yang kau berikan padaku.'_

Setitik air mata menetes dari sudut mata Sasuke. Kelopak mata itu tertutup dan tak terbuka lagi.

**-ooOoo-**

Laboratorium bawah tanah gelap gulita. Hampir tak ada cahaya di sana. Mendadak, layar komputer menyala dan berkedip-kedip cepat. Monitor-monitor yang menempel di tembok menampilkan tulisan-tulisan yang hilang berganti secepat kemunculannya.

**KOKORO PROGRAM CANNOT DELETED PERFECTLY**

**UNINSTALL KOKORO PROGRAM FAILED**

**DAMAGE DETECTED.. 100%**

**SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN**

**-ooOoo-**

Tubuh Naruto jatuh di samping Sasuke. Sudah selesai. Programnya sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Di saat terakhirnya, wajah Naruto terlihat bahagia. Senyum terakhirnya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat.

**-ooOoo-**

**-ooOoo-**

"Pada suatu masa, hiduplah seorang anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke sangat jenius, tapi dia hidup sebatang kara karena keluarganya sudah meninggal.

Sasuke kecil yang kesepian membuat sebuah robot bernama Naruto untuk menemaninya. Berkat kejeniusannya, dia berhasil, tapi robot itu hanyalah robot. Dia tidak punya perasaan. Sasuke yang ingin merasakan kasih sayang, membuat sebuah program bernama KOKORO.

KOKORO memungkinkan Naruto mempunyai perasaan seperti umumnya manusia, tapi resikonya, bila gagal Naruto akan rusak secara permanen.

Sasuke mengambil resiko itu dan berhasil. Naruto memberikan kasih sayang yang diinginkannya, tapi Sasuke malah jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Tahun-tahun berlalu, Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaannya.

Sasuke sakit, ia tahu umurnya tidak akan lama. Setidaknya, ada orang yang dicintainya, menemaninya sampai akhir, Sasuke merasa itu cukup.

Suatu hari Naruto jatuh. Sasuke menemukan bahwa program KOKORO gagal. Dia terpaksa me-nonaktifkan KOKORO. Naruto masih aktif, tapi ia kembali menjadi robot. Sebelum Sasuke meninggal, tanpa sadar Naruto merubah programnya sendiri, mengaktifkan kembali KOKORO.

Naruto hanya sanggup bertahan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sepenuh hati sebelum dia mati–atau dalam kasusnya, tidak aktif–" Sakura menatap anaknya yang tampak mendengarkan dengan antusias cerita ibunya. Sakura tahu dia tidak seharusnya menceritakan kisah semacam ini. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah cerita ini berakhir happy ending seperti halnya cerita putri dan pangeran.

Hikaru, putri tunggalnya yang baru berumur 7 tahun itu terpaku. Barangkali karena daya imajinasinya, atau apa, ia bisa membayangkan cerita itu dengan sangat nyata. Lebih daripada cerita fairy tale yang pernah diceritakan ibunya.

"Cerita sebelum tidurnya sudah kan, putri kecil? Sekarang kau harus tidur karena besok hari Senin." Sakura tersenyum, menarik selimut sampai ke dagu Hikaru.

Sakura hampir beranjak ketika Hikaru berseru memanggilnya. "Kaa-san!"

"Ya?" Sakura kembali duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ano.. aku penasaran, bagaimana perasaan Naruto?"

"Apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti pertanyaan anaknya.

"Iya! Sasuke kan mencintai Naruto, kaa-san bilang KOKORO membuat Naruto memiliki perasaan seperti manusia. Jadi, bagaimana perasaan Naruto tentang Sasuke?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Naruto selalu membawakan bunga anemone untuk mengisi vas-vas di rumahnya."

Hikaru memandang kaa-sannya bingung, "Apa hubungannya bunga anemone dengan itu?"

"Bukannya bibi Ino pernah mengajarimu bahasa bunga? Apa kau ingat apa arti dari bunga anemone?"

Mata Hikaru melebar. Sakura terkekeh. "Selamat malam, putri kecil"

Mengecup kening Hikaru, Sakura mematikan lampu kamar dan keluar. Sai berdiri bersandar di samping pintu.

"Kau menceritakan cerita itu pada Hikaru?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Itu cerita yang bagus"

Sai mendesah, "Menurutku mereka berdua bodoh". Kali ini, Sakura tersenyum menyetujui.

**-ooOoo-**

Sasuke keluar rumah mencari Naruto, sesuai dugaannya, ia ada di kebun belakang. Kebun belakang di rumah Sasuke merupakan tanah kosong luas yang ditumbuhi beraneka macam bunga.

"Naruto" yang dipanggil menengokkan kepala. Sasuke memang hanya bergumam, tapi pendengaran Naruto terlalu bagus untuk melewatkannya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu nama bunga ini?" Naruto menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga dengan kelopak putih dan putik berwarna kuning. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Namanya bunga anemone, dobe" Sasuke membalikkan badan, bermaksud kembali ke rumah.

"Apa kau tahu artinya?"

"Arti?" langkah Sasuke berhenti. Badannya berbalik menghadap Naruto lagi.

"Kudengar dari Ino, setiap bunga memiliki arti sendiri. Apa kau tahu arti bunga anemone?"

Sasuke diam. Naruto masih menunggunya dengan sinar mata yang memancarkan rasa ingin tahu polos.

"…'aku mencintaimu'.."

"Eh?"

"Dalam bahasa bunga, bunga anemone berarti 'aku mencintaimu'" Sasuke buru-buru berbalik pergi. Ia tak ingin Naruto melihat semburat merah di wajahnya saat mengatakan dua kata itu.

Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke dengan heran. Tatapannya beralih ke bunga di tangannya lalu ia tersenyum manis.

" '_Aku mencintaimu' ya?"_

**OWARI**

**A/N**: Pojok disclaimer! Untuk penjelasan aja, separuh ide cerita ini dapet dari videoklipnya KOKORO, KOKORO-KISEKI, dan KOKORO 2. Lagunya kurang lebih sama, yang nyanyi Kagamine Rin ama Len. Tapi versinya aja beda-beda.

Beberapa bagian, kayak dialog awal SasuNaru itu ambil dari KOKORO 2, bagian Naruto ngucapin terimakasih itu lirik lagunya, terus penjelasan program KOKORO nyomot dari KOKORO-KISEKI.

Lirik lagu yang pertama itu, lagunya Kagamine Rin juga, judulnya Proof of Life. Kalo lagu lullaby itu Hime murni ngarang. Abisnya, daripada Hime nyari di google ngga ketemu yang pas.

Instruksi-instruksi ama lullaby yang pake bahasa Inggris itu diragukan! Nilai bahasa Inggrisnya Hime ngga jauh-jauh dari 4 ato 5! Awalnya Hime juga mikir, "nekat banget ngga bisa bahasa Inggris pake bikin lagu gaje gini..". Hime kan author nekat. Hehehe.. #bletak

Selain itu, Hime juga gaptek. So, feel free if you want to correct it.

At last, mind to review? Flame membangun diterima kecuali kalo flamenya cuma mau jelek-jelekin pairing. Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat diperlukan author newbie. Sumbangan doa sangat diterima, soalnya Hime ada tes kenaikan bentar lagi… tolong doakan Hime, minna-san~ T^T


End file.
